Lion Pride
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: No hay pacto que valga entre hombres y leones. [#Gilber] [AlternUniverse] [GilgameshxSaber] [TwoShot]
1. Chapter 1

**Bien,** aquí estoy a las cinco de la mañana, terminando de escribir la primera parte de un TwoShot sobre esta pareja que me encanta, y bueno, no creo que tenga mucho que agregar, salvo que la primera parte sera el punto de vista de Saber y el segundo de Gilgamesh.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fate no me pertenecen

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, posible Ooc, Two Shot.

**Raiting: **T

Eres bienvenido para disfrutar de la lectura, si te gusto, siéntete libre de dejar tu opinión, eso me ayudaría mucho.

_Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

**Lion Pride**

* * *

_Volvió la mirada una vez más al balcón, la noche ya esta entrada y aún no había noticias sobre él. No es que lo pareciera, ni mucho menos ¿Quién estaría tan loca o desesperada como para a amar a alguien así? Sin embargo, si algo llegara a sucederle… bueno, estaba sola en un reino del que apenas conocía algunas habitaciones del palacio ¿Qué sería de ella? Una pobre extranjera que había sido vendida… no, ofrecida vilmente a ese psicópata que se hacía llamar «Rey»._

Sigue fresco en mi memoria, como una herida que escoce y supura constantemente por más que la laves, siempre creí en las palabras de mamá, si tenía determinación y coraje, podría alcanzar grandes proezas, pero la realidad a veces te golpea tan fuerte, que es mejor quedarse tumbado en el suelo observando desde abajo, todo lo que pasa, desde mi nacimiento, ser mujer me había estigmatizado, comenzado porque todos estaban en contra de que una mujer gobernara y terminando con que en palabras de todo el consejo del gran rey, yo era la única capaz de salvar al reino. ¡Pobre niña ingenua!. Sus ojos parcos me estrujaron robándome la respiración en cuanto se clavaron en mi cuerpo, prácticamente desnudándome con la mirada, relamiéndose los labios descarado y prepotente, me causo nauseas. Escuché por los rumores de las mozas, que era un Rey de tierras lejanas en busca de tesoros que obtener para su amplia colección de riquezas, que todo su reino estaba labrado en oro y el polvo del mismo se amontonaba en enormes montañas de invaluable valor.

Si ese Rey alardeaba de poseerlo todo ¿Qué quería de un pobre reino decadente?, apenas podíamos protegernos de las amenazas menores de afuera, lidiar con alguien de su poderío sería extinguirnos, arrancarnos de nuestro modo de vida y costumbres y ¡Yo jamás lo permitiría!, desde el vamos que era un ser excéntrico, el modo de vestir con ligeras túnicas de finas telas que lo hacían ver casi etéreo, las sandalias doradas, y las alhajas que no se comparaban contra los pequeños trabajos artesanales que mi padre regalaba a mi madre de vez en cuando, era como si un dios caminara entre los hombres, mientras nosotros apenas contábamos con nuestros telares sencillos y un joyero real que debía hacer milagros para complacer a su señor. Las elegantes carpas de vivos colores rojo y dorado ¿Es que estaba loco? ¿Quería ser presa de los ladrones?, entonces comprendí que mi conocimiento del mundo apenas era limitado, ignoraba tantas cosas que me sentí ofuscada, observe con templanza aun que por dentro mi corazón oscilaba con violencia, los mil trescientos hombres armados que tenia para su servicio… Si un rey era capaz de llevar a casi toda una armada para cuidarle, entonces qué bestias salidas del infierno serían todo su ejército.

Durante todo el día permaneció atento a mi, lo supe porque el escalofrío desde el momento en que sus orbes escarlata se clavaron en mi, no había desaparecido, entonces desviaba discretamente la mirada para encontrarlo mirándome con tanto descaro que era como si yo fuera su propiedad ¡Infeliz, pusilánime, ególatra!, la mirada de mi padre me acongojaba, la reunión con el "Rey dorado" como lo llamaron mi madre y mozas, tardo bastante tiempo, yo que había estado presente en toda negociación de nuestro pueblo, había sido expulsada con el pretexto de que a su majestad, no le agradaba que las mujeres se inmiscuyeran en asuntos que no debían. Enfurecí como nunca, jamás nadie me había tratado de esa manera tan intransigente y no lo iba a permitir, éramos una nación pequeña, pero nunca agacharía la cabeza ante nadie, menos ante él.

—Arturia, tu padre os llama a la sala privada —las palabras de mi nana me sacaron de la rabieta en la que había desgarrado un pañuelo.

Me sentí fuera de lugar en mi propia casa cuando observe a veinte o veinticinco hombres custodiando la sala, todos esperando en una posición incomoda a que su señor tuviera la amabilidad de salir, escuche un vago susurro que me supo amargo «_La nueva puta del rey_», fruncí el entrecejo y seguí con paso solemne, dejando en claro que yo había nacido para ser rey y que nadie por más poseedor de oro o del mundo mismo que fuera, sería capaz de doblegarme ¡Antes muerta!, me detuve frente a la puerta y los mire por el rabillo del ojo con un odio intenso, reafirmando mi dignidad. Lo primero que vi fue la mirada atribulada de mi padre, y luego la sonrisa de sorna y cinismo del soberbio rey.

—¿Me has mandado a llamar? —pregunte con voz calma.

El silencio permaneció quieto, y antes de que mi padre contestara, el rey extranjero se levanto de su lugar para caminar hasta mi y asecharme como un animal salvaje, me rodeo y asfixió con la mirada, se sobo el mentón, para luego hacer una mueca indescifrable. Me sentí pequeña y tonta, ni siquiera sé por qué sentí mis orejas ardiendo y mi respiración entrecortarse como si fuera una doncella enamorada ¡Odiaba a ese maldito idiota!, aun que no sabía exactamente por qué, al menos no del todo, porque estaba segura de que su carácter pedante era algo que me desesperaba, pues siempre fui una persona humilde.

—Es perfecta —su voz era ronca y áspera.

¿Perfecta, para qué? Un terror intenso se albergo en mi pecho, pensé en lo peor, una vez había oído comentarios sobre los hombres acaudalados que compraban jovencitas para agregarlas a una numerosa colección de prostitutas personales, un… harem. Pero yo era una princesa, parte de la realeza y mi padre me amaba demasiado, sabía que me casaría con Shirou, el hijo de su más fiel caballero y seriamos felices gobernando, trate de aferrarme lo más que pude a esa idea, y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en un carro siendo llevada a una tierra desconocida y salvaje. Bendita mi suerte cuando mire a Shirou correr detrás de mi para impedir que me fuera, para luego recibir una brutal golpiza por parte de los animales domesticados de ese mal nacido rey. Mi cólera había sido tal, que me atreví a golpearlo en esa inmaculada mejilla, creo que emplee demasiada fuerza porque mi mano punzo intensamente, y observe un delgado hilo de sangre escurrirle por el labio, mientras le gritaba que era el más miserable hijo de ramera que jamás conocí, debí estar muy enojada porque nunca en mi vida me atreví a hablar con un tono tan soez.

—No vuelvas ni te atrevas siquiera a levantarme una mano —su advertencia sonó tan aterradora que me encogí como un ratón.

Mi mejilla ardió y sentí el sabor a oxido en mi boca, caí al suelo atontada por el bruto golpe que me lleve, mientras dos hombres me cargaban para lanzarme como un costal dentro del coche. Perdí la noción del tiempo, y dormí entre sollozos mientras lentamente me arrancaban de lo que más amaba, Shirou y mi nación.

La llegada a su reino fue de lo más alucinante, ¡todo era verdad!, mire la arena dorada suave y caliente de un color dorado, realmente era oro, o eso creí por un tiempo, el palacio era el doble, no, el triple de grande de lo que era el de mi padre, lleno de jardines que de verdad parecían flotar en los cielos, los portones laminados en oro y con piedras preciosas, animales exóticos que se robaron toda mi atención, ¿Era verdad? ¿Ese rey lo poseía todo?, sacudí mi cabeza frenéticamente, no me iba a dejar engañar por sus sucios trucos, el podía poseer grandes riquezas que jamás concebí que un mortal fuera capaz de obtener, pero a mi, a mi jamás me tendría. Mi miedo más grande empezó, sola y sin los brazos de consuelo de mamá, fui arrebatada de mi modo de vida, de mis costumbres, quizá terminaría marchitándome en esa tierra árida donde el sol se levantaba imponente.

Mi hermoso vestido azul y blanco me fue arrebatado para entregarme algo sencillo, apenas pude comunicarme con unas cuantas señas que las esclavas apenas entendían, hasta que caí en cuenta de qué clase de ropa se usaba en esa nación, ¡por todos los antiguos y nuevos dioses! La tela apenas cubría las partes más intimas del cuerpo, las transparencias eran escandalosas, y un arrebol intenso hizo arder todo mi rostro, ¡De ninguna manera me pondría esa ropa!.

—¿Estas cómoda mi señora? —gire para encontrarme con el rey dorado, su tono lleno de sarcasmo desvergonzado me hizo enojar pero me mantuve firme —Os aseguro que la vestiré con lo mejor, usted siempre tendrá lo mejor —se estaba burlando de mi de forma repugnante, me sentí como una muñeca a la que podía vestir y desnudar cuando de placiera.

—No me voy a poner eso —señale indignada y con los labios plisados de coraje mientras acentuaba mi idioma natal con orgullo, pues noté que él tenía un acento extraño y desvirtuado —Quiero un vestido decente —lo desafié

Otra vez esa mirada, intensa, furibunda, sus ojos podían ser de un rojo brillante hermoso a un amenazante iris que se contraía con saña y me hacia temblar, se acerco a mi, mentiría si digo que me mantuve altanera, ya había aprendido que con él, no se usaba la fuerza, mi adolorida mandíbula tiempo atrás me lo recordó, sin embargo, estuve estoica y en posición firme.

—No me equivoque cuando dije que eras perfecta, una fiera, una leona, pero toda bestia siempre se somete ante su señor y tú no serás la excepción —me tomo del mentón con fuerza marcando sus gruesos dedos en mi piel que comenzaba a doler pero me sostuve con el valor que pude conseguir —Ahora vístete y bajaras conmigo, te presentare ante el consejo —ordenó, yo no dije nada, suspire aliviada cuando se dio la media vuelta y se marcho.

Creí que colocarme el vestido sería sencillo, pero, ese trozo de tela tenía sus condenados secretos, tanto que tuve que solicitar ayuda señalándoselo a las mozas, atando lazos y aplicando delgadas cadenas de oro con piedras preciosas, hasta que el trabajo fue terminado, me mire al espejo y no era yo, me avergoncé al sentir el frío golpeando mi espalda desnuda, al igual que los brazos, y un escote en la parte de enfrente que casi bajaba hasta mi vientre, si mi padre me viera en esas condiciones… aun que debía admitirlo, la prenda ya puesta era hermosa.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, me había comprado para ser su esposa, ¿Por qué a mi?, teniendo a tantas mujeres sumisas en su reino, y es que ese era el problema, todas ellas eran abnegadas y sometidas, él salio en busca de una que fuera como una fiera, una leona para ser más especifica, encontrando mi reino en alejadas tierras, hasta que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, lo escuche de su propia voz cuando pedí explicaciones con mi altanería. Me vejó tanto que sentí un nudo en el estomago y volví a encogerme, cuando en realidad debía estarlo golpeando y encontrar la manera de escapar de ahí, anhelaba tanto volver a casa y cuidar de mis rosales.

_La puerta de su alcoba sonó varias veces con desespero, la rubia atendió rápidamente y observo con pugna la cara pálida y amedrentada de su criada de más confianza, la noticia corrió como pólvora, habían intentado asesinar al rey, la mujer sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho y cayó de rodillas al suelo se cubrió la boca horrorizada, para luego exigir saber en dónde se encontraba su esposo, llegaría en unas horas más y ya se había ordenado acomodar una habitación para atenderle las heridas. Fueron horas angustiantes, Saber caminó de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada, hasta que el bullicio de varios hombres la hizo correr hasta la sala principal, bajó las escaleras y agitada trato de acercarse, pero los maestre se lo impidieron, más un par de fornidos guardias que trataron de imponerse, pero la autoridad de la reina pudo más, y sin más se doblegaron ante la señora que siguió la caravana de personas que llevaron al rey hasta la habitación donde lo atenderían. Apenas alcanzo a ver la enorme mancha de sangre en la sabana blanca que lo cubría y el aspecto sombrío carente de vida en el rostro de su rey. No pudo ir más allá de esa puerta y se quedo afuera a esperar. _

Era increíble que estuviera a punto de casarme y ¡ni siquiera sabía su nombre!, pero él lo sabía todo sobre mi, porque esa mañana encontré un jarro grande rebosante de tulipanes, que aun desconozco de donde salieron, tomando en cuenta que estábamos en clima desértico, fruncí los labios y observe toda la ciudad desde el balcón, tenia miedo, estaba nerviosa y por si fuera poco me dolía el estomago, ese definitivamente no era mi día. La ceremonia fue modesta, algo que me desconcertó, pero en cuanto termino, llegó la algarabía y celebración, ya me había extrañado que no hubiera excentricidades de su majestad, que por cierto, poseía un nombre un tanto particular «Gilgamesh», era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, no sonaba mal, sonreí como idiota por unos segundos sin darme cuenta, otra vez sentí su carmesí mirada sobre mi y me ruborice. ¡Se suponía que debía estar indignada, furiosa! Me habían arrebatado mi forma de vida y ahora hasta el nombre, porque el sacerdote me bautizo bajo las leyes de su religión con el nombre de _«Saber_» y el titulo «_Su alteza real, reina de Babilonia_».

La fiesta continuo por largas horas, me sentí tranquila, ya había hablado una vez con mamá sobre ello, mis deberes de esposa, el solo imaginarlo me injurio, lo había deseado, pero con Shirou, oh mi amado Shirou, me preguntaba si el pensaba en mi, suspire cansada esperando a que llegara el alba y Gilgamesh cayera borracho en su trono junto a ese amigo suyo también rey, Iskander, me pareció que se llamaba. Pero no sucedió, ¿Es que ese troglodita era de hierro?, se levanto como si nada hasta dirigirse a mí, la sala guardo silencio expectante, en ese momento solo deseaba que la tierra me tragara.

—Es hora de que su rey se retire —me tomo del brazo y oi la gruesa carcajada del hombre fornido y alto ahogado en alcohol —Siéntanse afortunados de mi benevolencia y continúen la fiesta en mi honor —Iskander aúllo o eso pensé y tomó a dos de las bailarinas para sentarlas a ambos costados de él. Gilgamesh sonrío torcidamente causándome un escalofrío, caminamos hasta perdernos en los largos corredores.

Apenas distinguía la tenue música y las carcajadas, el rostro de Gilgamesh, pasó de semblante sereno a uno aburrido y distante, tal vez corría con la suerte de que estaba cansado o frustrado, entonces no pasaría nada, pobre e idiota Arturia. Me era curioso como ese hombre era capaz de cambiar de humor con una facilidad impresionante, escuche la puerta cerrarse y atrancarse, trague duro, busque donde esconderme sin éxito, el sonido del metal golpeándose me anuncio que Gilgamesh estaba desnudándose, ahí conmigo en la misma habitación. Debía estar muy desgraciada o alguna bruja echo una maldición sobre mi.

—Iré a darme un baño mi reina —su voz choco contra la longitud de mi cuello haciéndome estremecer —Cuando este listo cumplirás con tu deber —definitivamente los dioses me odiaban.

Me solté el cabello, me quite el delineador negro intenso de los ojos, observe mi cuerpo detenidamente, ahora si era yo, sin esas ropas tan reveladoras y la pintura en el rostro, suspiré otra vez perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hice, mientras me tumbaba sobre la cama para observar el techo, un peso cayó sobre mi exaltándome, un aroma agradable me inundo la nariz, era él, su cuerpo estaba húmedo, la cabellera dorada ya no se alzaba como una corona soberbia, ahora caía en mechones desordenados y su mirada rubí me constreñía voraz. No pensé, pero si sentí, mis piernas flaquearon e involuntariamente sonidos vergonzosos escaparon de mi boca cuando Gilgamesh tocaba lugares en los que ni siquiera sabía que se sentía tan bien.

—Mi leona no es como las demás rameras de este lugar —me susurro en un tono que me supo a divinidad —Voy a beber de ti tanto como desee, y voy a mancillar ese condenado cuerpo que me trae loco desde que lo mire —gruño amenazante.

Sus dedos se colaban por cada hueco de mis curvas, ¿Dónde estaba mi pensamiento descarado por Shirou?, en ese momento solo el nombre del rey dorado pasaba por mi cabeza volviéndola un ovillo, su tacto me enloquecía y solo atinaba a suspirar entre sus brazos, perdiéndome y dejando que hiciera de mi lo que deseara, mis murallas se doblegaron con cada mordisco, con cada palabra de devoción que en su delirio profesaba como si yo fuera una diosa.

_El maestre salio de la habitación con la mirada aturdida, estaba cansado, limpiaba sus manos con un trapo húmedo que ahora estaba manchado de sangre, Saber temió lo peor, pero la tímida sonrisa del hombre la alivio. —Mi rey esta estable, pero ha perdido mucha sangre —informó a la moza que acompañaba a Saber, y esta comunico el mensaje, ella solo asintió agradecida y espero impaciente un rato más antes de atreverse a entrar._

_Olía a hierbas y oxido, sangre fresca, se aterro con las múltiples bandejas repletas de agua teñida de rojo, distintos trapos manchados que estaban siendo recogidos en silencio por las criadas, Saber se acerco lentamente a la cama donde estaba postrado, así, lejos de la arrogancia y el despotismo se le veía indefenso, acerco el dorso de su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, tenía fiebre. Buscó rápidamente un paño húmedo y lo deposito en su frente, tembló de impotencia, de tristeza quizá, con la otra se palpo el vientre ligeramente abultado, se sintió sola, podía soltarse a llorar en ese momento y ser la niña débil e indefensa que estaba asustada por ese mundo desconocido, pero ella era una reina… No, ahora con Gilgamesh convaleciente, ella era un rey._

—_No me dejes —susurro suave pero firme —Quédate —se sentó a su lado y se inclino para acomodar la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo los débiles latidos de su corazón. _

_Y allí estaba otra vez, pensando en lo que sería de ella sin él, si la semilla plantada en su vientre resultaba ser un varón, seguramente se lo arrebatarían de los brazos y lo criarían lejos de ella, ese era un mundo cruel, seguramente la dejarían a merced de los cerdos del consejo, y si era una niña, su suerte sería aun peor, aun podía huir lejos, regresar a su reino ¿Pero a cambio de qué?, ¿De que el nuevo rey destruyera su pueblo?. Sintió un suave movimiento y escucho una débil queja, al diablo con todos sus pensamientos desalentadores, se levanto y tomó una de las manos de Gilgamesh._

—_Gil —masculló —Gil —insistió esperanzada._

_La mano masculina apretó débilmente la de ella y Saber no alcanzo a hacer nada más que sollozar por tantas emociones contenidas, estaba vivo. _

Odiaba su prepotencia, su tiranía, odiaba todo de él, nos encontrábamos en la sala del trono, como cada tres meses, las personas de la ciudad llegaban para hacer algunas peticiones, y ofrendar algo a su Rey, Gilgamesh estaba más que aburrido, cualquier mal comentario u error, supe, se pagaba con un severo castigo ¿Tan bestia era ese sujeto?, ya desde temprano cargábamos un humor de perros, yo porque amanecí con horrorosas nauseas y él… bueno él siempre despertaba con esa cara, llegó un anciano, acompañado por dos niños, escuche atenta su petición, por cortesía para no desairarlo como lo hacia mi esposo, su caso me enterneció. Un acaudalado hombre le había robado tierras sin pretexto alguno, sencillamente las tomo como si estas le hubieran pertenecido siempre ¿Todos eran iguales en ese lugar?, bueno no todos, el pueblo estaba rebosante de personas humildes y bondadosas, lastima de su gobierno, suspiré, solo eran él y sus dos nietos, sus padres habían sido asesinados por mercenarios de paso, y para sostenerse tenían solo sus tierras, unas cuantas vacas y ovejas, el pobre hombre estaba desesperado y las criaturas famélicas me provocaron una inmensa compasión.

—Siguiente —escuché a Gilgamesh hablar, no había escuchado nada de lo que el pobre hombre dijo.

—Espere —hable y mi esposo se viro para clavarme la mirada, pero yo me levante solemne —¿Quién os ha arrebatado vuestras tierras? —mi manejo del idioma no era bueno pero al menos si entendible, el anciano asimilo las palabras y temió hablar de más, negó algunas veces —Estas ante tu reina, habla —afirme más mi acento.

Cuando dio el nombre, supe que era uno de esos comerciantes que había alabado con hipocresía a Gilgamesh y le ofreció preciosas telas y joyas para mi, no podía creer que fuera tan corrupto, me indigne y apreté los puños, Gilgamesh se quedo atento a mi actitud, no me desautorizo ni hizo nada más, bostezo y ordeno que le sirvieran más vino, esperando expectante a ver como me ridiculizaba frente a toda la corte y la fila de personas que esperaban su turno. No me amedrente.

—Os devolveré sus tierras —Gilgamesh frunció el ceño y apretó la copa de vino pero se mantuvo en silencio —Nadie, mientras yo sea su reina, os arrebatara su forma de vida —aquello lo deje salir con cierto dejo de melancolía, extrañaba tanto Camelot —¿Mi rey esta en desacuerdo?

Lo rete firme y ceremoniosa, mi mirada llena de pugna lo hizo sonreír complacido, casi excitado, tanto que tuve que desviar mis ojos de regreso al hombre para evitar el bochorno. Luego vinieron las alabanzas, pronto todos en la ciudad aclamaban el nombre de su reina, _Saber_. En la privacidad de nuestra habitación, Gilgamesh me detuvo con fuerza del brazo, marcándome sus dedos, siempre debía ser un condenado bruto.

—No tenías que meterte en problemas de esos mugrosos —rugió irritado

—Esos mugrosos son tu pueblo y mi pueblo, te recuerdo que soy tu reina, por más que me pese, al menos haré valer el titulo —soltó el agarre un poco y suspiró.

—Solo estas para servirme a mi, a nadie más —declaró con celos que me robaron el oxigeno —Que sea la ultima vez.

—Esta será la primera de muchas, si quieres una reina entonces déjame trabajar como una, te sirvo en la cama mi rey, te complazco y obedezco ¿Qué más pides? —nuevamente lo había desafiado, sabía que hacer eso podía costarme caro, pero no podía estar sin hacer nada por la gente que moría de hambre y miedo en las calles, debido al desmesurado control de corrupción que Gilgamesh en su soberbia permitía.

Me lanzo con salvajismo a la cama, sabía lo que venia, pero contrario a todo lo esperado, sus palabras me dejaron paralizada, no supe si por miedo o por vergüenza.

—Me excita tanto verte tan salvaje, eres la única persona que se ha atrevido a desafiarme, a ir contra mi autoridad que es absoluta, eres la culpable de mi locura, Arturia Pendragon —oh, escuchar ese nombre que me era tan distante, exhale profundo.

Era verdad, no lo toleraba, su carácter me era insoportable, sin embargo, había veces en las que tomaba con suavidad mi mano durante la comida, por las noches me cubría con sus brazos del frío, y cada mañana al levantarse me cobijaba antes de marcharse, mejorábamos con el tiempo.

Uno de esos tantos días en los que debía estar solas por las reuniones de su majestad, me desplome en el piso, lo ultimo que recuerdo era un zumbido en mi cabeza, y luego no hubo nada, solo oscuridad, desperté agitada en mis aposentos, rodeada de algunas criadas y a mi costado el maestre que guardaba distintos artilugios en su bolso de cuero, me miro suave, me admiró como a una pieza de porcelana y yo solo atinaba a guardar silencio, las mozas daban algunos saltitos y gritos muy femeninos, el desconcierto fue mayor.

—Deberá guardar reposo alteza —escuché —En su estado, sería peligroso exponerla a ciertas actividades —el anciano se levanto y yo me estremecí ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? Sus ojos compasivos me avasallaron cuando dijo lo siguiente —El rey se sentirá muy feliz, esta es una noticia que debe ser dada a todo el pueblo de Babilonia, nuestra reina esta de encargo.

Sentí como si un balde de agua helada me cayera en el cuerpo, todos mis huesos se entumieron y mis músculos se contraían, instintivamente lleve una mano a mi vientre, tenía miedo, me sentía sola… solo pude aguantarme el nudo en mi garganta, jamás permitiría que me vieran llorar, no aquí, no ahora. Estaba germinando una semilla del hombre que detestaba, pedí que todos salieran para dejarme descansar, mentira, solo deseaba llorar hasta perder la conciencia, hasta que los ojos y las mejillas me ardieran, solo deseaba no estar ahí. No supe cuantas horas estuve así, llorando. Por la tarde me anunciaron que mi marido se había ido, sin decir nada, fue una salida de improviso con bastantes hombres, ¿Había pasado algo?, estuve intranquila, solo di de vueltas por el palacio mientras mi moza me pedía que me calmara, pero estaba calmada… ¿verdad?.

_Una semana, dos, tres, quizá fueron meses, Saber había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero sintió el alma regresarle al cuerpo cuando las piscinas de color sangre de Gilgamesh se abrieron, sus pestañas revolotearon y su gesto se hizo incomodo, duro y molesto, al parecer le dolía, aún cuando lo primero que encontró a su costado era a su hermosa leona dormitando a su costado, quién lo diría, la fiera había terminado por ceder ante el domador cuando este había sido herido, era lógico, ella dependía de él. Gilgamesh apenas pudo incorporarse en la cama, causando que Saber despertara, sus ojos se encontraron, verde y rojo, fue un momento extraño._

—_Gilgamesh —musito y el sonido fue casi divino _

_Él arqueo suavemente las cejas, no había nada para decir, se sintió ofuscado, le era un tanto desagradable que su Leona no se mostrara intransigente y dura, pero por otro lado, algo en él se removía, se sintió agradecido… feliz… suspiró y su mano se poso sobre una de sus costillas lastimadas, miro los vendajes y se fastidio, volvió a tumbarse sin cuidado alguno sobre la cama y sintió el toque de Saber sobre su pecho._

—_Eres un bruto —la mujer lo reprendió y Gilgamesh le dedico una de esas miradas que le hacían sentir escalofríos —No me mires así —el rubor de sus mejillas más el enojo le daban un toque encantador, esa era su reina fuerte y decidida —¿Cómo te sientes? —fue un susurro casi mudo._

—_Del carajo —respondió y exhalo una vez más mientras el ardor de su costado lo hacia colocar una mueca de enojo —Llama al maestre —ordeno y Saber solo frunció los labios. _

_Se levanto, pero el agarre rudo de la mano de Gilgamesh la detuvo, sus ojos carmesí la escrutaban, un león que sabía que algo estaba extraño en su leona, por instinto Saber cubrió su vientre con las manos, Gilgamesh abrió un poco más sus ojos y el resto de su expresión lo dijo todo. _

Habían sido meses difíciles, el estar sin Gilgamesh por primera vez me supo amargo, verlo otra vez, con vida, me supo a gloria, estaba segura, por el momento, últimamente el carácter del león dorado se había amainado, ya no había tanta rudeza en sus acciones, aun que ahora era más protector, me obligaba a comer más de la cuenta y me dejaba dormir por periodos más largos de tiempo, a veces lo descubría mirándome el vientre cuando nos encontrábamos juntos, o cuando se aburría de los largos discursos de su consejo, a veces torcía el gesto como si estuviera enojado, era obvio, si el pueblo ya me amaba por ser una reina benevolente, un ángel que había llegado para su protección, ahora que llevaba en mi vientre al heredero del trono, las ofrendas en mi honor se alzaban con mayor algarabía.

—Te aman —me dijo una tarde que nos encontrábamos tomando el almuerzo en la terraza.

—… —¿Qué podía decirle?, ¿Restregarle en la cara que si yo fuera el rey sería mejor y más sabio? —Eso creo…

—Solo son unos pobres perros hambrientos que aspiran a poseer algo tan divino y magnánimo como mi reina —habó con petulancia.

Negué con la cabeza, tome mi taza de te y la lleve a mis labios, antes de que una punzada en el vientre me paralizara, que la primera vez que vi algo de ¿miedo? En los ojos de Gilgamesh, respire hondo, el dolor se desvanecía conforme mis exhalaciones se hacían más profundas. Aún no era tiempo, pero vaya que había dolido, me asuste, él llamo a las criadas que me ayudaron a levantarme y conducirme hasta la cama, a medio camino otra fuerte punzada en el vientre me doblo, fue cuando sentí sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, cargándome y la voz áspera corriendo y llamando incompetentes a las mozas que salieron asustadas, en busca del maestre. Sudaba frío, y sentía que mi cadera era partida en dos, pero apenas habían pasado siete lunas.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —su voz, fue trémula…

—¿Cómo crees tú? —rugí ante lo obvio, dolía demasiado, casi logre escuchar su risa, maldito bastardo, pensé.

—Mi leona es fuerte —no supe por qué, pero esas palabras me despabilaron devolviéndome el brío para enfrentar lo que viniera, todo, menos la idea de perder al pequeño.

Pronto una mujer de avanzada edad entró con rapidez, escuche el caos a las afueras de la habitación, pasos descontrolados, gente entraba y salía, Gilgamesh solo estaba a mi lado observando estoico. Sentí otra contracción que esta vez me hizo gemir con intensidad.

—Mi rey, no puedo hacer nada, ese niño tiene que nacer —supuse que era una partera, me estremecí con sus palabras.

—¿Va a estar bien, verdad? —la mire con suplica, y ella arrugo el ceño consternada, temerosa ante la mirada de su rey, pero yo la devolví a mi —Soy la reina —espete con dificultad —Soy yo quien lleva a su futuro rey en el vientre, ¿Va a salvarle verdad? —ella recompuso el gesto, asintió y exigió agua caliente y toallas.

No pude mirar el rostro de Gilgamesh pero supe que estaba intranquilo, como un león enjaulado, pues mire su sombra ir de un lado a otro detrás de la cortina que nos dividía, por petición mía solo pedí que ella estuviera conmigo durante el proceso, mis pulmones se contraían furiosos haciendo que mi pecho ardiera, mi corazón estaba acelerado y la cabeza comenzaba a darme de vueltas, no sabía cuanto más podía soportar así, la voz de la mujer me parecía lejana, pero mi cuerpo reaccionaba por instinto, pujaba con todas las fuerzas que me eran posibles mientras las finas sabanas de la cama eran manchadas y por la sangre que brotaba de mis piernas, y desgarradas por mis manos que buscaban consuelo. El tiempo era demasiado lento, demasiado tortuoso.

El alma regreso a mi cuerpo cuando lo escuche, un suave llanto.

—Es un varón —dijo la partera y yo me desplome sobre la cama una vez más, lo había logrado, me perdí en el mundo onírico.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, la cabeza me punzaba y aun sentía ardor entre mis piernas, recordé entonces lo que paso y busque desesperadamente a mi hijo, encontré la cuna al lado de la cama y una visión que parecía enviada por los dioses para mofarse de mi, Gilgamesh estaba ligeramente inclinado observando detenidamente al ser que dormía placidamente en la cuna, mi corazón dio un revuelo y trague seco, no sabía que hacer, hablarle tal vez, pero la escena era tan única, que temía destrozarla con mi impertinencia.

—Creí que descansarías por más tiempo —¿En qué momento me descubrió mirándolo? Un arrebol se hizo de mis mejillas.

—Quiero verlo —exigí sin tomar en cuenta su burla, él chasqueo los dedos y rápidamente una criada cargo a la criatura para colocarla en mis brazos, arrugue el entrecejo —Podías hacerlo tú —me respondió resoplando y dándome la espalda para ir hasta el balcón y observar la ciudad abstraído de lo que nos rodeaba.

Cuando sentí a mi hijo en brazos, todo tomo sentido, mi pecho se lleno, deje de sentirme sola, mi existencia ya tenia razones de ser y no me importaba vivir a lado de un megalómano petulante y déspota, mi mirada se ablando, lo atraje más a mi calor, mi instinto protector se activo, más cuando Gilgamesh se acerco a ambos y yo solo respondí girándome ligeramente como una leona que cuida de su cachorro, él rió por lo bajo.

—Si, exactamente igual a una leona —me había leído el pensamiento —Pero tranquila mi amor —oh por los todos los dioses, aquello salio de sus labios tan aterciopelado que casi me lo creí —Soy tu rey y jamás me atrevería a lastimarte a ti o a mi vástago.

No supe diferenciar entre la burla o la sinceridad, con Gilgamesh jamás se sabía la respuesta, agache la mirada solo para contemplar a mi pequeño, era hermoso, casi divino, me trague el cuento de que Gilgamesh era parte dios y parte mortal, porque aquel ser salido de mi vientre y fruto de su semilla, era demasiado perfecto, demasiado inmaculado para ser un humano común, las pelusitas de cabello cual oro puro, pestañas largas, nariz pequeña, y labios tersos perfectamente delineados, ansiaba por que abriera los ojos y descubriera el universo en ellos, estaba segura de que eran hermosos como todo en él.

—Gracias —dije sin saber por qué y Gilgamesh solo me miro con las cejas arqueadas con curiosidad —Es hermoso —le dije sin pudor y él suspiró antes de inclinarse y tomar asiento junto a mi, sus largos dedos removieron la sabana para admirad de igual manera a su heredero.

—Le enseñare a pelear —una respuesta que esperaba, asentí, después de todo, él sería un rey —Y a gobernar con dureza.

Plise los labios antes de responder con calma —Enséñale a gobernar con amor —Gilgamesh ahogo una risotada y me mordí los labios furibunda —Mi padre también es rey, y su pueblo lo ama —argumente, Gilgamesh medito unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Y es por eso que siempre estarán indefensos, un rey debe ser la envidia de todos y a su vez un ser casi divino, inalcanzable.

No compartía sus pensamientos, jamás lo haría, pero mientras mi hijo estuviera a mi lado, le enseñaría a ser humilde, preferí callar. Algunos días más tarde llegó la noticia, mi padre estaba agonizando, y su ultima voluntad, era verme, Gilgamesh no me lo podía negar...

—Ahora supongo que ambos reinos se unificaran —aquello lo dije con el más pesado de los ánimos, Gilgamesh me observo serio, me sentí débil y tonta.

—No pienses en ello ahora —levante la mirada algo asombrada —Se le darán los honores de un rey a tu padre.

Y le volví a ver, Shirou, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, vi ese dejo de esperanza en ellos, aún a pesar de llevar a mi hijo en brazos, y que Gilgamesh caminara delante de mi, escuché los susurros sobre la hija prodiga que regresaba, claro, cuando él me había vendido, y a pesar de ello no le guarde ningún rencor, podía haber sido peor.

—¡Arturia! —escuché el llamado de mis amados caballeros, me rodearon haciendo una serie de preguntas vagas, algunas tontas, me volví a sentir en casa, y a la vez muy distante de ella, sentí la mirada de Shirou en mi espalda y temí voltear.

Y el gran rey de Camelot murió, Gilgamesh cumplió su palabra, se le daban los honores dignos de un rey, para luego anunciar una semana más tarde que volveríamos a Babilonia, mis manos tremolaron cuando Shirou entró a la sala, me sentí mareada y me aferre a mi hijo, extrañamente mi corazón se tranquilizó cuando lo escuche hablar sobre retirarse de la caballería, para dedicarse a su esposa, una joven llamada Rin, creí que rompería en llanto, pensé que en ese momento el mundo se vendría abajo pero un suspiro de alivio me sorprendió. ¿A dónde había ido el amor?... me gire para ver a Gilgamesh que apenas le había prestado atención, me mordí los labios y entonces hable.

—Regresemos —él me escruto sorprendido —Lancelot puede encargarse del reino —declare con autoridad.

—¿Y quién te ha dado permiso de disponer así? —me retó

—Este continua siendo mi reino, y mi pueblo, yo decido qué es lo mejor para él, y he dispuesto que Lancelot se encargue, si alguien unificara nuestros reinos ese será nuestro hijo, no antes, no después —Gilgamesh gruño y después sonrío satisfecho.

—Mañana regresaremos entonces —finalizó la conversación.

Era extraño, deseaba tanto regresar a Camelot y cuando estuve ahí, mis ganas de volver a Babilonia fueron mayores, no supe si era por costumbre, o tal vez, porque al final de cuentas, había terminado por ceder mi corazón al rey dorado, era mejor no averiguarlo, el solo pensar en ello era una idea que me amedrentaba.

Cuando al in divise el paisaje dorado de babilonia, me sentí en casa…


	2. Chapter 2

**Y **al fin traigo la segunda parte de este Two Shot, ahora desde el punto de vista de Gilgamesh, debo aclarar que la personalidad del Rey de los Héroes peca un poco, y se acerca bastante a la del Gil de Fate/Extra CCC, fuera de eso siento a los personajes dentro de su lugar y de cómo reacionarian ante ciertas situaciones.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fate no me pertenecen

**Advertencia: **Ligero Ooc, Universo Alterno.

**Raiting: **T

Sabes que eres bienvenido a disfrutar de la lectura, y si te gustó no dudes en dejarme un comentario, ¡Eso me ayudaría mucho!

_Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

**Lion Pride**

* * *

_Contemplarla era como ver a una diosa encarnada en una mortal, simplemente era el sinónimo de la perfección, las largas pestaña revoloteaban como mariposas con la suave respiración de su nariz cuando ella buscaba calor en su cuerpo y se acomodaba en su regazo. Perfecta, si, no había otra palabra para describirla, y era de él, solo de él, el único ser en la tierra que era digno de tan invaluable tesoro._

Había escuchado que en occidente, habían mujeres capaces de competir en belleza con Ishtar, ¿Un mortal ser comparado con un dios?, aquello era una blasfemia para los míos, y sin embargo, mi parte mundana bullía de curiosidad, era bien sabido que entre todos los habitantes de Babilonia, yo, su rey, el más grande de todos enviado por los mismos dioses y de procedencia divina, no tenia rival alguno en cuanto a fuerza, destreza y debía poseer por decreto divino a la esposa más bella entre las mujeres no solo del imperio, merecía a la mas hermosa de la existencia, siendo así, por consejo de los maestres me embarque en un nuevo viaje para encontrarla, ante los rumores, si no hallaba lo que quería, ya podían ir preparando la pica en la que sus cabezas estarían en las afueras de la ciudad, como una lección de jamás mentirle al Rey. El viaje era largo y cansado, me sentí fuera de lugar en el cambio de clima y peor aún el horario, el sol caía más temprano, los dioses lentamente me abandonaban igual que en otras de mis travesías, pero eso poco importaba; yo el gran rey Gilgamesh, era capaz de enfrentarme al más pesado de los desafíos.

Finalmente desembarcamos en un pequeño reino extranjero, nada que me pudiera sorprender salvo por el intenso esmeralda de su clima, los árboles que se levantaban como colosos protectores y su fauna que me era singular, principalmente los elegantes ciervos que corrían asustados ante mi llegada, las pequeñas casas se extendían de un lugar a otro de forma inconsistente, poco organizada, me molestó, las vestimentas dejaban mucho que desear, sencillas telas de lana que cubrían prácticamente todo el cuerpo, aun que lo entendía de cierta manera, el inclemente clima lluvioso y frío del lugar me fastidiaba. Pero no iba a regresar con las manos vacías a mi pueblo ¿Qué dirían de mi?, que era un cobarde incapaz de traer novedades de occidente… ¡Jamás!, apreté los puños con molestia, y antes de exigir mi jarra de vino, uno de mis soldados llegó con noticias, el rey me recibiría en su palacio.

Un lugar nada cómodo, oscuro, paredes gruesas ventanas que apenas dejaban que la luz del sol se filtrara, el aroma a heces de caballo era una ofensa a la entrada de ese «palacio», pero yo era el extranjero en ese momento, así que debía ablandar ligeramente mi carácter, era un rey después de todo, y entre reyes, sabíamos cuales eran nuestras responsabilidades al estar en un terreno diferente.

Fue entonces que la vi, no era una visión, era real… ¡Juro por todos los dioses que era hermosa!, mis ojos se clavaron en ella que sencillamente ni siquiera volteó a mirarme ¡Pero que mujer más insensata! Si estuviéramos en babilonia, seguramente ya la abría mandado a azotar, y sin embargo el rostro estoico me recordó a una Leona, orgullosa y firme, sus ojos eran esmeraldas puras, la piel como el mármol, su cabello era capaz de dejar en ridículo a Tammuz, sus labios seguramente debían tener un sabor aun más exquisito que el mejor de mis vinos, sentí un cosquilleo en mis entrañas, no sé si de enojo o excitación, al fin y al cabo ambas emociones desencadenaban adrenalina en mis venas. La había encontrado, esa mujer sería mi reina.

Pase corto tiempo en esas tierras, el clima me era insufrible y necesitaba el sol abrasador de Uruk para reconfortarme, Ulther el rey de ese pequeño lugar llamado Camelot, me contó su situación, sin ningún hijo varón que gobernar no poseía nada más que la sólida belleza de «Arturia» la mayor de tres hijas, en un reino decadente donde sería mal visto que una mujer ascendiera al trono, un hombre inteligente, pensé, darle el poder a una mujer era simplemente ridículo. Pero tenía un plan, y ese era casar a Arturia con el hijo del más fiel de sus súbditos, y de la unión dar fruto a un heredero, me moleste, ¿Quién se creía él para disponer de mis tesoros?, porque era obvio que desde el momento en el que posé mis ojos en ella, me pertenecía.

—Me parece, que esta tomando el camino equivocado cuando dios le ha mandado la respuesta hasta las puertas de su palacio —dije con cierto tono de sarcasmo que Uther ni siquiera noto.

—No creo entender sus palabras mi señor —me contestó de manera sincera e inocente, oh criaturas mundanas, siempre tan divertidas.

—Si e llegado hasta sus tierras debe ser por algún motivo, este no es un encuentro casual.

Al fin entendió el mensaje, su rostro fue de sorpresa, el nerviosismo en sus extremidades fue evidente pero me mantuve endeble, sin dudar, si debía presionar más en la herida, lo haría sin contemplaciones, se lo había dicho, mi imperio era cinco o quizá hasta diez veces más grande que el suyo, y que ese necio orgullo de occidente no le ayudaría en la guerra. Al parecer se ablandó cuando medito más a profundidad ¿Qué prefería? Una hija casada con un don nadie, o esa misma hija en manos del más grande de los reyes en el mundo, capaz de darle al heredero capaz de unificar dos reinos. Suspiró resignado, hombre inteligente, sonreí de medio lado complacido, hizo una seña para mandar a traerla, ya ansiaba volver a ver el fuego griego en esos ojos.

Entró ceremoniosa e impoluta, me desafió con la mirada como una fiera al acecho, sentí nuevamente mi estomago revolverse, la noticia no le agrado en nada, estaba furiosa, y eso me divertía, la escena era como ver a un león siendo cazado en su territorio, el pavor de su mirada apenas lograba ocultarse en el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados con indignación, no estaba dispuesta a ceder y yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

_La dureza de sus miradas batallaba por ganar terreno en aquella relación salvaje, Gilgamesh era poco paciente y extremadamente orgulloso, el permitir que una mujer lo desafiara de ese modo era una ofensa y sin embargo, la posición firme de Arturia Pendragon, lo hizo meditar sobre si debajo de la piel femenina se encontraba el espíritu de un guerrero, pensar en ello era llanamente estúpido, pero de cualquier manera la moneda ya había sido echada al aire, si la reina extranjera deseaba ser tratada como un hombre, sería tratada como tal, no tendría contemplaciones y todos sus retos serían tomados de manera seria. Aun cuando Gilgamesh le ofreció las más hermosas joyas de los lugares más recónditos del mundo, esa mirada de soslayo y temple de hielo lo exasperaban ¿Era demasiado pedir que fuera un poco dócil?, si, porque seguramente lo habría aburrido tal como todas esas concubinas que lo rodeaban. _

La boda fue exclusivamente para la gente más allegada, lo que implicaba que el numero se reducía drásticamente, pero así era mi manera de ver las cosas, compartir un momento de grandeza así con los simples campesinos incapaces de reconocer algo tan majestuoso como la boda de un dios, no era algo que me agradara. Sin embargo, tuve la humildad de invitar al rey de Macedonia, el único, además de Enkidu, que podía alardear de poseer la amistad del gran rey, Iskandar muchas veces me dijo que sus mujeres eran como las suaves aguas del Nilo, pero para mi ellas no eran más que simples muñecas a la disposición de aquel troglodita que solo pensaba en guerra, comida y sexo, la inferioridad de los mortales me asqueaba tanto como me fascinaba a la hora en la que defendían sus ideales, Iskandar respetaba los míos y yo los de él.

Su carcajada sonora fue tal al escuchar que yo tendría como esposa a la indomable leona de Britania, ¿Eso era un reto?, fruncí el ceño de manera despectiva, pero me mantuve solemne como siempre lo he hecho, un rey debe ser envidiado un rey debe ser el escalón más grande, la proeza alcanzada solo por aquello que tenían valor y llevaban en sus venas la sangre divina de sus dioses, Iskander la del gran Zeus, yo la de la magnifica Ninsun, y Arturia… oh la pequeña Arturia, aun me preguntaba qué dios pudo haberla bendecido para poseer tal hermosura y fiero carácter. Cuando di la ceremonia por terminada, rodeado de todo ese tumulto de personas embriagadas por el placer que su rey les ofrecía, decidí que era el momento, la cúspide de cerrar la velada con mi mujer.

Me deleite con el temor de sus ojos, una doncella virgen que no tenía nada más que someterse a la voluntad de su señor, pero como todo gran señor estratega, como el gran rey, la induje a las horas más lentas de su existencia, disfrutaría con insano placer el torturarla lentamente, desde dejarla a solas en nuestras habitaciones para que meditara sobre lo que estaba por pasar, y hacerla entrar en un mar lleno de dudas. Aun cuando regresé, ella permaneció firme.

—_Mi leona no es como las demás rameras de este lugar…_

Ni siquiera sé por qué dije eso, esa mujer poseía un misticismo capaz de doblegarme, y aquello me enfurecía tanto como me excitaba.

Sus murmullos ahogados se volvieron el canto de una sirena, que me inducía a un mundo más hermoso, más perfecto, y paradójicamente corrupto, como lo era el placer carnal, una doncella virgen que aun que susurrara que me detuviera y al mismo tiempo continuara con la intensidad de mis actos, obtenía mi devoción en cada caricia y cada mordida en su piel intacta, desprovista de cualquier otro toque insulso. Fue la noche más larga y más corta de mi vida, Arturia Pendragon me pertenecía, todo en aquel mundo me pertenecía, y la prueba era tal, que aun que fui capaz de dejar una lanza a un costado de la cama para probar a la fiera leona, ella no arremetió, se perdió conmigo en las delicias de la calida noche veraniega.

Siempre supe que todo lo que me rodeaba era falso, incluso el falso amor de mis súbditos más allegados, si hubo alguna vez alguien en quien confiar, esa fue Enkidu, las mujeres siempre habían sido un punto clave de mi vida, Enkidu era frágil y misericorde, pero fuerte e impenetrable como el hierro, me desafío, me venció y me respeto en justas condiciones, nunca alardeo de su fuerza a pesar de esconder su sexo debajo de las amplias túnicas, ni sucumbió a la seducción de mis miradas, Enkidu era como evocar a una fresca y templada primavera, aún me sorprendía la suavidad de sus manos a pesar de empuñar sus cadenas y la hermosa lanza, regalo de los dioses. Una muñeca de barro con un corazón más grande y más puro que el de los mismos dioses. ¿Por qué hablar de Enkidu ahora que no está?...

Arturia Gozaba de una belleza y un carácter digno de una reina, no, de un rey, pero carecía de algo que hasta el momento no había podido ver, un corazón… sus miradas heladas que atravesaban al más brioso de los guerreros y su toque era áspero producto de empuñar a Excalibur, no podía evitar compararlas, mi cordura se extinguía con ella, mi calma llegaba con las memorias de Enkiduo, ambas distinta cara de una moneda, tan iguales y tan diferentes, y curiosamente ambas embonaban perfectamente conmigo y mi carácter, ambas fueron capaces de sobrevivir a mi y mis caprichos. Pero necesitaba más de Pendragon, necesitaba ver ese corazón de carne que palpitaba, no solo cuando yacíamos en el lecho, necesitaba sentirlo cuando mis dedos rozaban su hombro o mis brazos rodeaban su cintura en los juegos cínicos de una tarde aburrida.

_El desdén de Arturia era fascinante, ya habían pasado dos años desde que ella se convirtiera en reina, y aún así sus murallas continuaban impenetrables, Iskandar le aconsejo, «Haz como en Troya», Gilgamesh enarco una ceja, Iskandar respondió, Los Griegos habían introducido un caballo como una ofrenda de paz dentro de las impenetrables murallas de la ciudad, cuando todos dormían ebrios de la fiesta en honor al regalo de los dioses, aquel caballo de paja y madera, de sus entrañas salieron los guerreros griegos, abriendo desde adentro las puertas de la gran ciudad para permitir el paso de todos y destruir la ciudad, Gilgamesh considero aquello un plan vulgar e idiota ¿Qué imbécil era capaz de dejar entrar un regalo desconocido a sus tierras, peor aún un regalo de los dioses? Al menos los que él conocía eran egoístas y perversos. _

_A profundidad en su soledad, el plan tal vez no era tan malo… tal vez si él ofrendaba un regalo a Arturia y esta se permitía mostrar un poco de debilidad, podía, tal vez, llegar a esa zona inalcanzable para los mortales. _

Aquella tarde durante la presentación de ofrendas, ella mostró por qué la elegí como mi consorte… ambos poseíamos diferentes maneras de proteger a nuestros pueblos, ella con calidez y bondad, yo con frialdad y dureza, se mostró misericorde, permitió, sin darse cuenta, que mi pequeño caballo de Troya entrara en esa muralla impenetrable, cuando la deje sentir ser un rey, cuando permití que pasara con sus pequeños pies por encima de mi autoridad, porque todo requería un sacrificio, y el mío era ese, permitir que una mujer simple decidiera sobre la vida de mis súbditos. Sus esmeraldas brillaron contra mis ojos bermellón, pude sentir la suave sonrisa que se atrevía a escapar de sus delgados labios.

Nuevamente el reto volvía a ella cuando la desafíe, mis limites Pendragon sabía como sacar lo peor de mi, y cuando me sentí capaz de apoderarme de ese blanco corazón, cuando al fin pude darme el gusto de observar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, pasó.

Los romanos amenazaban con tomar Babilonia, Iskandar me lo advirtió, debíamos unirnos en batalla para ahuyentar a esos mugrosos rebeldes, que habían forjado un imperio en base a la sangre y hambre de las pobres tierras que tocaban, sabía que hace no mucho, las tierras de Arturia habían sido independizadas de Roma, Britania era libre, pero aún bajo la palpitante amenaza de ser retomada, si Iskandar caía, todo su imperio lo haría con él, si yo caía, todo el mundo caería conmigo. Acordamos reunirnos, la guerra estallaría y mi deber como rey, era velar por mi pueblo.

_Velar por mi pueblo, _la oración me sabía a oxido, me producía ligeros espasmos en el cuerpo, yo que lo tengo todo, que soy tres partes dios, sigo siendo un mortal, y mi grandeza es producto de mi pueblo, mi vanidad es producto de mi pueblo… mi tiranía, mi nihilismo e incluso mi faceta megalómana eran producto de mi pueblo, cargar con ello en los hombros no era fácil, porque siempre debía demostrar que era digno de gobernar, digno de poseerlo todo y digno de darle a Babilonia la grandeza más grande jamás vista, aún más grande que la de Iskandar, aún más grande que Roma.

Prepare todo dejando atrás el recuerdo de una esposa que con ojos cautos y mueca desprovista de emoción, musito las palabras más dulces disfrazadas de desinterés: _Regresa a tu reino. _

_Lo único que podía sentir era frió, lo único que podía ver era nada, la oscuridad lo engullía con recelo, incapaz de moverse, solo escuchaba distantes sonidos de pasos ir de un lugar a otro, y la tibieza de las manos que se posaban en su pecho alentándolo a atarse a la vida, encarnarse nuevamente en su cuerpo y escupir en la cara de los romanos, que él, el gran rey Gilgamesh, había logrado repelerlos y expulsarlos de la idea de tomar su reino. _

_¿… Enkidu? La suavidad de ese tacto solo podía ser el de Enkidu, y no se sentía como ella, era un toque que apretaba su carne y le obligaba a volver, el susurro se volvió más claro… Oh, era ella, Arturia. _

El implacable clima tormentoso no permitía ver más allá de las nubes grises y el lodo producto de la llovizna, sudor y sangre de aquel terreno agreste, el sonido de los inclementes truenos que regocijaban a Iskandar, que aludía a que su padre le acompañaba en batalla, y el sonido de las armas chocando con brutalidad entre cánticos de guerra me encendían el espíritu. La primera batalla había sido como una fiesta impúdica llena de sátira, pero mi corazón palpitaba tan intensamente que anhelaba una fiesta grande en honor a la victoria, vistiendo mi armadura dorada entrando con mi caballo en las puertas principales de Babilonia, pero apenas era el comienzo.

No supe si fue por el sopor del vino, o el cansancio de la fiera batalla, mis pupilas se contrajeron cuando la vi escabullirse entre las tiendas, el aroma de su cabello llego hasta mi nariz, tan real y tan puro. Me levanté de las colchas para perseguir aquella visión fantasmal, perseguí su sombra etérea por la espesura del bosque, hasta llegar aun claro donde me esperaba, con sus hermosos pies descalzos siendo besados por la suavidad del agua, y su larga tunica blanca meciéndose al compás de su perfecto y hermoso cabello…

Me acerque, era ella, sus ojos plata, su cabello verde, su piel tan pálida que resplandecía bajo ese manto nocturno rebosante de estrellas, Enkidu me ofreció su dorso, y sin dudar llegue hasta ella. Estaba fría y no me importo, porque con el calor de mis brazos seguramente reconfortaría su cuerpo, estaba ahí, esperando por mi, porque ni pasando diez guerras, ni peleando cien veces, sería capaz de odiarla, porque le amaba tanto como amaba a Babilonia, tanto como amaba a Arturia… Arturia…

El recuerdo indubitable de ella me embargo, abrazándome el corazón con dolor, golpeándome el orgullo, luego de prometer que no amaría a otra mujer que no fuera Enkidu. Pero rompí la promesa, mis ojos se habían fijado en otra mujer, en otros ojos que me desafiaban, que eran indómitos y severos, que a pesar de sus desplantes me encantaban más, sometiéndome como un pobre guiñapo al cual podía degollar cuando le placiera.

—_Gilgamesh…_

Enkidu, mi hermosa Enkidu, sus inocentes orbes plata me cuestionaban, su tacto se desvanecía entre mis dedos como el agua, y deseaba aferrarme más a ella, no dejarla ir porque si lo hacía, tenía miedo de volverme un ser desprovisto de cualquier sentimiento que me hiciera sentir vivo. Había buscado la inmortalidad por ella, y por ella había sido que encontré la soledad y la verdad de que solo los dioses pueden alcanzar la eternidad, y yo… yo solo era un hombre, tres partes dios, si, pero seguía siendo un hombre.

Sus tersos labios se encontraron con los míos, tan suaves e indulgentes, eran como agua tibia en el cuerpo, su aliento continuaba siendo igual a las flores de vainilla mezcladas con duraznos, diferente a los de Arturia, que eran tersos pero consistentes con el aliento a cítricos y bosque. El beso duro poco menos de lo que deseaba y poco más de lo que mi cordura lo permitía, estreche su pequeña cintura contra mi cuerpo y la inocencia de sus orbes me detuvo, ella sabía que eso no era real, solo un producto más de mi cansado y roto ser, que anhelaba la compañía de alguien que fuera capaz de amarme a costa de todos los defectos que me manchaban. **Los leones solo caminan con los leones Gilgamesh. **La frase de Iskandar repercutia otra vez en mi cabeza.

Un león no puede esperar el tacto suave de un hombre, sin que este salga lastimado, un león no puede esperar la compasión de nadie sin querer destrozarle la yugular, y Enkidu era la prueba de ello, ella era un lobo, solitario y fiero tan a su vez como protector e inteligente, camino a mi lado sin importar las consecuencias que desembocaron en una muerte producto de los celos enfermos de una diosa a la que aun le escupo en la cara.

Entonces lo llegue a entender, Arturia era ese león capaz de caminar con otro de su especie, no había caricias suaves y palabras de aliento, no hubo amor perfecto ni misericordia hipócrita, era reacia, sus zarpas afiladas estaban dispuestas a salir para enterrarse en mi carne y no dejarme sumergir en el sueño de la muerte, no ahora… ni mañana. La besé por última vez, la mire con la ternura de la que mi esposa no gozo, ni de la que gozaría, la amaba, si, era mi tesoro más valioso, aquel ser del que solo yo era digno y solo las miradas dignas eran para ella, esas miradas llenas de fulgor y prepotencia para mantener su brío. Acaricia su mejilla con la misma devoción que aquella con la que desflore su ser al descubrir que esa frágil muñeca de arcilla era hermosa y digna de mí.

_Despertó siendo recibido por ella, de todas las personas que pudieron haberlo esperado, era ella la que se encontraba a su costado, fiel y firme… si, como una leona, las pronunciadas ojeras no reducían su belleza, al contrario la avivaban, porque después de todo, Arturia Pendragon no sería más hermosa que ayer ni más hermosa que mañana, la lozanía de su piel se perdería con los años pero el temple de su carácter fraguaría la ausencia de la belleza, esa era la verdadera belleza. _

_Cuando su mirada se fijo en el ligero bulto su respiración casi se detuvo, ella agacho la mirada, abnegada, casi disculpándose por el acto, sin saber que, par el rey, su manada comenzaba a crecer, la dinastía del gran rey Gilgamesh florecía en el vientre de la leona. No hubo sentimientos encontrados, solo la algarabía de querer levantarse de la cama y gritar a los dioses que Babilonia era grande gracias a él. ¿Cómo no pecar de vanidad? ¿Cómo evitar el querer levantarse y anunciar que su progenie estaba en camino?... _

Al final en la guerra o vives o mueres, no existen los puntos medios, prefería morir antes de ver caer mi reino, prefería enfrentarme a todos los dioses antes de que otro sucio perro pusiera las manos encima a mis tesoros, me sorprendía el falso orgullo del que se inflaban los invictos romanos, como si tomar pueblos decadentes les diera la más gloriosa de las victorias, patéticos. La mañana helada anuncio que seguramente sería una campaña dura, pero era la ultima, aquella que me separaba del hombre derrotado y del dios victorioso alabado por su pueblo.

La barbarie se desencadeno, decidí no llevar la parte superior de la armadura, mis tatuajes rojos se mezclaban con la sangre de mis victimas, mis ojos brillaban como depredadores, la armada romana comenzaba a temer del León dorado de babilonia y el Conquistador de Macedonia, pero esa batalla no sería fácil, las perdidas en ambos bandos era equitativa, nadie se salvaba de caer victima de la guadaña de la muerte, ni siquiera yo estaba absuelto de ello. Mi costado sangro cuando la lanza del rey romano me rozo, un hombre gallardo, todo fue silencio, la guerra se detuvo por un instante cuando los soldados se detuvieron a mirar el encuentro.

Fue una danza indigna y vulgar, tenía una costilla magullada y un hombro hinchado, y aún así, el hombre que se jactaba de ser un rey no lograba acertar nada más que insulsos golpes, pero los romanos eran como la hienas que cuando se ven acorraladas recurren al juego sucio, cuando lo degollé, sentí un escozor en el vientre, dos flechas que atravesaron mi carne, un golpe a traición, enfurecí cual bestia del averno, decapite y cercene como un león herido y hambriento, Iskandar ordeno sacarme del campo así fuera por la fuerza pero cedí ante el dolor, el frío que me hizo temblar violentamente con el sudor helado en el cuerpo, envenenado, había sido envenenado. Aquella victoria le supo amarga a Babilonia.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, no tuve idea de cuanto es que permanecí en el reino de los muertos, solo sé que cuando desperté encontré el paraíso en los ojos verdes de Arturia.

_Mirar de cerca de su creación más grande fue una sensación extraña, le miró dormir placidamente en la cuna labrada en oro con vaporosas cortinas de seda semi transparente, todo aquello de lo que pudiera gozar un príncipe, Gilgamesh no era un hombre cariñoso, mucho menos sensible, él se había forjado a base de sudor y sangre, ser blando era signo de debilidad, aún cuando la criatura que permanecía en el sueño pacifico, le revolviera el corazón con la suavidad de sus perfectas facciones. Amarlo no implicaba mostrarse calido, para eso estaban las nodrizas y su reina, amar significaba mostrarle ser fuerte, enseñarle que un día, cuando él no estuviera, debía velar por su reino, por todo Babilonia, amar a Uruk como amar a la vida misma y su vanidad, a ser terco e imponer su autoridad, enseñarle que las cosas más hermosas en el mundo eran aquellas que no podían poseerse con facilidad._

_Estuvo a punto de doblegarse cuando su dorso se acerco a la suave mejilla, pero se abstuvo en cuanto Saber despertó del sueño, la leona magnifica clavo su mirada en él, amenazante y fiera, como si Gilgamesh pudiera arrebatarle al fruto de su vientre, ella había cargado con él, ella había pasado por la angustia de parirlo con dolor, Gilgamesh se sintió algo perturbado por la idea de pensar que aquel hijo suyo era más de ella que de él._

_Se comporto recelosa, natural en las leonas después de parir, proteger a sus cachorros era lo más importante, después de todo, ese pequeño era el futuro de todo un imperio, una excelente madre, una buena esposa, e intocable reina._

La muerte de Uther Pendragon fue aquello que golpeó a Saber con tanta fuerza, que mis brazos no fueron capaces de sostener el peso muerto de sus emociones, la sonrisa viva de su rostro se perdió al igual que la paz de su mirada altiva ¿Qué podía darle para avivar la llama de sus ojos?, si bien, me considere un rey benevolente cuando le anuncie que viajaríamos a su tierra para darle la despedida que merecía su padre, el nacimiento de nuestro hijo había marcado un antes y un después junto a la agonía del rey de Gran Bretaña.

Un viaje largo y silencioso, una procesión amarga que me asfixiaba, dejándome ahogar aquello en copas de vino, fue la primera vez que ella no grito, no protestó y mucho menos me levantó la mirada de manera insulsa, se mantuvo a raya con el semblante parco. La llegada a su viejo hogar le removió viejas heridas, Arturia era un libro abierto para mi, sabía leer todo en ella, los años de convivencia lo hicieron así, y a pesar de ello sentí que apenas conocía la punta, puesto que su rustro se ilumino con brío al ver a sus caballeros, aquellos hombres que le jurasen lealtad, aun que ahora no fuera más que la reina de otra cultura muy ajena a la suya. Sir Lancelot la recibió con abrazos al igual que el resto de los caballeros, yo me sentí un idiota, los celos son un veneno más potente y destructivo que aquel que probé en la guerra con los romanos.

El acuerdo era simple, al morir Uther, Lancelot se encargaría del reino, y mi hijo al suceder mi trono también tomaría su lugar como señor de Gran Bretaña, no había grandeza más digna que esa, pero de cualquier manera seguía sintiéndome incompleto, siempre me había sentido incompleto y apenas lo notaba, Arturia cruzo miradas con ese hombre que me hiciera hervir la sangre, Shiro, un caballero ahora casado con una doncella simple que debí admitir tenía unos ojos azules profundos y mansos. Esperé que la mujer fuera suficiente entretención para que aquel bastardo apartara los ojos de mi reina, o de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, y así fue.

Cuando Uther se rindió a la enfermedad y se acurruco en los brazos de la muerte, la necesidad de Arturia de volver a Babilonia me sorprendió, ella nunca pedía nada, prefería mantener el orgullo que la caracterizaba, ir contra todo lo que yo dictara manteniendo la firmeza de su impenetrable ser, tal vez ser madre la ablandó, o la muerte de su padre la desarmo, solo supe que… fuera como fuera, mi necesidad de proteger a mi leona herida era más grande. Ordené que volviéramos a casa.

Regresar a Babilonia me devolvía fuerzas.

Tal vez fueron los años con los que aprendimos a convivir, o fue el hecho de complacer al príncipe en su capricho de ver padres felices, doblegarme ante las peticiones de los febriles ojos verdes de «Ur» y el acceso de Arturia no era sencillo, pero aún así, cuando ella me besaba lo sentí real, cuando ella sonreía cómplice de mi tacto lo sentí real, mis demonios se desvanecían.


End file.
